Infierno celestial
by Prot0typeZer0
Summary: Una detención de lo mas inesperada la llevará donde nunca se imaginaba estar...OC/Kate Beckett


INFIERNO CELESTIAL

Me habían detenido hace aproximadamente ya una hora y nadie se había dignado a entrar en la sala de interrogatorios. Se me ocurrió mirar la hora de mi reloj, las cuatro de la mañana, una hora algo extraña para estar en esta situación, pero también fue extraña mi detención.

_* Flashback *_

Otro cliente mas satisfecho significa otra visita mas y con eso, ganar mas dinero. Mi trabajo básicamente consiste en dominar a aquel que se atreva a probar experiencias nuevas o, que tengan ese curioso fetichismo por el dolor. Siempre me ha parecido extraño el que alguien sienta placer siendo humillado, azotado, torturado...pero no me puedo ni voy a quejarme, ya que esto es lo que me da de comer, esta es mi vida.

El próximo cliente estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que comencé a preparar todos mis utensilios. Me acerqué a la cama y quité las sabanas; era muy importante ser higiénica en este negocio. Después me acerqué al armario y saqué unas nuevas, colocandolas en la cama.

Por la información que este cliente me dió, al parecer le gustaban especialmente los azotes y quería que para la ocasión ocupase el rol de jefa de su empresa y que me vistiera como ella, blusa blanca y falda negra de ejecutiva, junto con unos taconazos que, quitando el detalle de que eran de lo mas incómodos, al menos me hacían parecer alta. Vamos, que al hombre le ponía su jefa y, sumado a su fetiche, hacían una combinación de lo mas tópica.

El sonido del timbre me alerto, pero era algo curioso, aun no era la hora estimada, faltaban diez minutos. Con el sonido de mis tacones resonando en la habitación y una tabla para azotar en la mano, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, dejando ver runa sonrisa en mi rostro.

_-Señor Straham, ha acudido rápidamente a nuestro encuen..._

Mis palabras se cortaron en cuanto me fije en las personas que se hallaban frente a mi, mientras una de ellas me enseñaba una placa de policía, tapando de mi vista su cara.

_-¿Señorita Unrein?_-asentí la cabeza; no había duda de que la persona frente a mi era una mujer-_ Queda usted detenida por el asesinato de Graham Walker. Todo lo que diga podría ser utilizado en su contra en un juicio..._

A partir de ese momento dejé de escuchar sus palabras mientras aquella mujer dejaba ver su cara, pero no era por eso por lo que estaba sorprendida, era por que la grave y falsa acusación que me atribuían. Yo nunca mataría a nadie, vale que mi trabajo era causar dolor a la gente, pero ya era bastante el hacer eso, que algunas veces me costaba cumplir el deseo de mis clientes.

_-¿Pero como?_-pregunté mientras aquella mujer desconocida me giraba con brusquedad y, tras un sonoro click me dejaba sin posibilidad de mover mis brazos.

Tras eso el equipo policial entró en mi habitación, rastreando por si había alguna prueba que me incriminara, mientras a mi me sacaban casi a rastras, gritando y llamando demasiado la atención, y me metían dentro del coche patrulla.

_*Fin del flashback*_

Cinco minutos después de mi ultima mirada al reloj y el sonido del pequeño ajetreo que había en la comisaria se dejó de escuchar, como si todo el mundo hubiese dejado su puesto en el trabajo para ocuparse de algo mas importante. Era eso o que ya había acabado su jornada, ¿pero que no se oyera nada a pesar de ser tan tarde y además con una detenida? Eso si que era curioso...

_-Castle, no me hace ni pizca de gracia el tenerme que quedar aquí interrogando a una presunta asesina a estas horas, pero no tengo mas remedi_o-escuché una leve voz que provenía de detrás de la puerta, era la misma voz que tenia la mujer que me detuvo-_ Si, si. Tranquilo, no creo que vaya a soportar mucha presión, y menos sabiendo como actuó en el momento en el que la arrestamos-se pausó unos segundos- Vale, nos vemos mañana. Adiós._

Acto seguido la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió dejando paso a la detective. Pude notar como mis manos temblaban como locas bajo la mesa, agarrando la falda en un intento de tranquilizar mi mas obvio nerviosismo. Nunca antes había tenido que declarar, por lo que no sabia lo que me iba a encontrar y las preguntas que me haría contestar. Atentamente fijé mi vista en ella mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenia frente a mi y me miraba fijamente con cierto enojo y odio en su mirada.

_-Sarah Unrein, me presento, soy la detective Kate Beckett..._-observé como abría un dossier en el que lo único que pude ver claramente fue mi foto_-...tienes un trabajo de lo mas interesante, ¿no?_-su tono de voz denotaba curiosidad, algo que no me esperaba.

_-¡Le juro que no he hecho nada! ¡Se lo juro por mi madre!_-suplicando y con lagrimas en los ojos, segundos después recapacité la ultima frase que dijo- _¿Eh, que clase de pregunta es esa? Mi trabajo es de lo mas normal, para su información._

_-¿Satisfacer los fetiches sexuales es de lo mas normal? No sabia yo que la definición de la palabra "normal" había cambiado tanto_-tragué saliva- _Pero eso ahora no importa, ¿sabes de que se te acusa?_

_-¿Del asesinato de un tal Walker? No se quien debía ser aquella persona, siento si murió u algo, pero yo no fui. ¡Ni si quiera era cliente mio, por el amor de Dios!_

Acabé gritándole a la detective Beckett, algo de lo que a los pocos segundo me arrepentí, deseando morirme en ese mismo instante. Pero ella solo se quedo mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara. Su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo, literalmente, ya que noté como miraba mi cuerpo, sonrojandome como un tomate al instante.

_-En realidad se te acusa de otra cosa..._-levantándose, se acercó hasta quedar a mi lado, acercando su cara a centimanos de la mía, notando su aliento y el olor de su perfume, mientras me susurraba-_...de provocación._

Me quedé boquiabierta y paralizada, intentando encontrar sentido a sus ultimas palabras. ¿Provocación de que? Esa era la única pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza ahora mismo. Mientras tanto la detective Beckett se acercaba aun mas a mi, posando sus manos sobre mis mejillas y aplicando algo de presión para que no moviese la cabeza. Intenté alejarme, pero el estar esposada a la mesa no ayudaba y acabó besándome en los labios.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sus labios eran tan suaves y aquel beso era tan sensual, que a pesar de resistirme dejé que su lengua, luchando por traspasar mis labios, los cuales intentaba mantener cerrados, la traspasara. Dejé que nuestras lenguas se entrelazaran, no sin antes mantener una cierta batalla en la que, al final la victoria fue de Beckett. Cerré mis ojos inconscientemente, y cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos en busca de aire, no pude reprimirme un cierto quejido. Cuando volví a abrirlos, el sonido de la puerta abriendo y los pasos de sus tacones me dieron cierto respiro ante los acontecimientos de los ultimos minutos. Pero aquella tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo porque, minutos después apareció la detective con una bolsa que me resultaba familiar.

_-Te preguntarás el por que llevo tu preciosa bolsa donde guardas tus utensilios de trabajo, ¿verdad?_-dijo sin darme tiempo siquiera a quejarme- _El que puedas infligir tanto dolor no significa que lo puedas soportar, ¿cierto? Ser tan provocativa no es nada bueno y menos ante una agente de la ley. No, no, no...debes pagar por hacer que no dejara de pensar en ti desde que te vi en aquella pagina web de contactos._

_-¿Pero de que me estas hablando? ¿Es esto una broma? Porque me parece algo surrealista esto. ¿Todo este rollo por eso? ¿Y que pasa con tus compañeros, saben lo que estás haciendo?_

_-No, ni hace falta que lo sepan, ¿vale querida?_-pasó su mano suavemente por mi cara, estremeciéndome al contacto-_ Tampoco es que fuesen a oir nada ya que los mandé a casa a descansar para tenerte sin preocupaciones._

_-Esto es ilegal así que suéltame de una vez o gritaré y haré que te caiga un puro por detención ilegal y acusaciones falsas._

_-Ohhh, cuando dije que no quedaba nadie iba en serio. Solo estamos tu..._-la mano dejó de estar en mi cara para pasar a una zona sensible al tacto, mi pecho. Aguanté como pude que me pinchara con sus uñas el pezón y lo agarrará fuertemente, estirándolo un poco y haciéndome retorcer un poco en la silla-_...y yo._

Al soltarme el pezón pude soltar un soplido de alivio, pero no duró nada. Al instante me quitó las esposas que estaban conectadas a la mesa, pero con cierta brusquedad me cogió del pelo y me tiró al suelo. Al caer dejé entrever mi molestia y, en un movimiento ágil, la detective se posó encima mía y levantando un poco su peso sobre mi, me giró, dejando que mi mejilla notara el frio suelo de la sala.

_-Que te has creído que hac-ahh..._

Golpeó duramente mi trasero con su mano, cogió de nuevo las esposas y me las volvió a poner, dejando por casi imposible el levantarme. Mientras ella se separaba de mi y se dirigía hacia mi bolsa, supongo que buscando algo, me arrastré hasta la puerta y haciendo algo de esfuerzo y apoyándome en la pared, acabé levantándome. Una mano agarrándome del hombro impidió que llevara a cabo mi plan de escape.

_-Así que pensabas escaparte de mi..._-su tono de voz era sobrecogedor, podría decirse incluso imponente y sensual- _Creo que voy a tenerte que tratar con mas dureza, viendo que no me haces caso. Si no cooperas conmigo temo tenerte que obligar._

Colocó su mano libre, la derecha, en mi mentón, levantando mi cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Para levantarme había tenido que quitarme los tacones que me incomodaban, así que mi altura real había sido desvelada. A su lado yo era una enanita, pero eso no pareció molestarla ni por un instante, al contrario, le pareció agradable debido a que así parecía mas manejable, cosa que siento sincera era cierta.

No perdió tiempo y llevándose la mano izquierda a su bolsillo sacó mi pequeño aparato de descargas eléctricas. Aun manteniendo su mano en mi mentón lo pude ver, me alejé de ella y me di un leve golpe contra la pared, quedando atrapada.

Solté un grito al notar la descarga sobre mi, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y temblando bastante.

_-Y solo está al nivel mínimo..._-Beckett se agachó, quedado de rodillas y aplicándome otra descarga, esta vez directamente en el pecho y tapándome la boca- _Este no es el tipo de gritos que quiero escuchar. Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre y que esto sea recordado para siempre._

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre mi, tumban dome en el suelo mientras yo me retorcía de dolor al tener las manos esposadas a mis espaldas. Se sentó encima de mi pelvis y me besó como si fuese la ultima persona del planeta, mientras de paso sus manos se abrían camino hasta los botones de mi blusa. Pero sin demostrar delicadeza alguna arrancó mi blusa, dejando que los botones volaran por toda la sala y dejando expuesto mi sujetado rosa con estampado de rayas horizontales. Posó las dos manos y masajeó mis pechos, dando de vez en cuando algún manotazo con la mano.

A pesar de tener su boca tapando los sonidos de la mía, los primeros gemidos pudieron salir, haciendo que Beckett sonriera de satisfacción y continuara su trabajo manual. Deslizó una de sus manos a mi espalda ligeramente corvada y con una gran maestría desabrochó mi sujetador, tirando al instante lo mas lejos posible. Separó su cara de la mía, bajándola hacia mis expuestos pechos.

_-Tienen una pinta de lo mas deliciosa, Sarah_-acercó su boca a mi pezón derecho, chupándolo y jugueteando con el con su lengua, mientras el otro lo pellizcaba sin parar, retorciéndolo y estirándolo. Así pasó un rato hasta que paró y dejé de gemir- _Por las investigaciones que hice te has dejado tocar los pechos, pero nunca has pasado de ahí. Teniendo un trabajo como ese no me imaginaba que fueses..._-su mano derecha traspasó mi muslo, metiéndose debajo de mi falda y tocando mi intimidad-_...virgen._

Con su lengua lamió mi abdomen, paseandola lentamente hacia abajo. Su mano derecha salió de mi falda y a saber como, me la quitó. Las bragas que llevaba aquel dia iban a juego con el sujetador y acabaron como el, tirándolos en el suelo, arrancados por la detective. Pasó la mano por mi vagina, dejando que sus dedos notaran cuan mojada estaba.

_-Yo...eh...no, porfavo—ahhhh dios._

_-Dices que no, pero tu cuerpo no parece opinar lo mismo, mi pequeña Sarah._

Sus dedos estaban completamente mojados y los pasó por mi clitoris, mandándolo lentamente, haciendo paradas. Beckett me miraba y yo ya no sabia donde meterme, parecía estar molestándome haciendo esas paradas a propósito.

_-Dilo...suplica como hacen tus clientes y obtendrás lo que realmente quieres. Ya lo sabes, puedo complacerte y hacer que metafóricamente asciendas a los cielos._

_-N-nunca lo haré, tu no man-ndas sobre mi_-el sonido de un látigo se hizo presente. Estaba tan ocupada "disfrutando" de los movimientos de sus dedos sobre mi clitoris que no me fijé en que paró de pellizcar mis pezones.

La bolsa se encontraba cerca de nosotras, lo bastante como para coger las cosas con cierta facilidad. Debió sacarlo aprovechando la situación. El primer golpe solo fue de aviso, pero en segundo me dio de lleno en la pierna. Me mordí los labios hasta hacerme un poco de sangre, la cual me la quitó la propia detective con su lengua. La misma lengua con la que bajó hasta estar entre mis piernas e intercambió los dedos, que pasaron a estar en la entrada de mi vagina.

_-Vamos, no creo que vayas a aguantar así durante mucho tiempo_-su lengua rozó levemente mi clitoris, haciéndome arquear la espalda un poco.

_-Por favor...solo hazlo._

_-¿Hacer el que? ¿Tomarte como mi pequeño animal, que obedece todo lo que digo?_

_-Si, pero por Dios hazlo ahora. Seré lo que quieras, pero deja de hacer un "si pero no". Te lo suplico, detective Beckett._

_-Así me gusta..._

Quien lo diría, acabar en una sala de interrogatorios siendo sometida sexualmente por una detective, dejando mi virginidad a su merced. Debí suponer que ya hizo eso otras veces, al menos con mujeres, ya que su maestría con la lengua era algo digno. Su lengua se movía con rapideza, estimulando mi clítoris hasta el extremo. La mano mientras tanto, masajeaba lentamente mi vagina, llenándose de mis flujos vaginales como lubricante para abrirse paso entre mi estrecha vagina.

En cuanto metió varios dedos en ella mi cuerpo empezaba a acercarse al limite. Sus dedos y su lengua se acompasaban para darme el máximo placer posible y, como si de un ritmo musical se tratase, no dejaba que acabara un gemido para que de mi boca saliese otro aun mas alto que el anterior. Al cabo de unos minutos una sensación algo conocida comenzó a aparecer en mi pelvis y, poco a poco, subió de intensidad hasta acabar en un orgasmo acompañado del nombre de la detective, que acto seguido sonrió al conseguir lo que se proponía.

_-Al final siempre acabo teniendo lo que quiero y esto lo demuestra, pero creo que ahora me vas a tener que devolver el favor, ¿no?_

Aun estando su cuerpo encima mía, se comenzó a quitar su ropa hasta quedarse como Dios la trajo al mundo, pero junto cuando pegó su cuerpo al mio y nos pechos se tocaban entre si, la puerta se abrió, dejando a unos asombrados agente anonadados.

_-¡Agentes Esposito y Ryan!_-su voz sonó sorprendida y yo volví a sonrojarme, aliviada un poco por el hecho de que el cuerpo de la detective tapaba mis intimidades- _Si no les importa estoy interrogando a la acusada, para la próxima vez toquen la puerta. Además...¿que hacéis vosotros a estas horas por aquí? Si no recuerdo mal os dije que os podíais ir a casa._

_-Es que nos olvidamos de unos documentos y pretendíamos buscarlos, pero al no encontrarlos íbamos a preguntarte si los viste..._-dijo Esposito tapándose los ojos, intentando evitar la tentación de seguir mirando a las dos jóvenes desnudas-_...pero ya vemos que no. Disculpadnos._

Los dos hombres salieron de la sala y Beckett parecía estar dispuesta a echarles una bronca a aquellos agentes sin modales. Separo su cuerpo del mio y fe en busca de su ropa, poniéndosela rápidamente.

_-Tu espera ahí mismo, no quiero que te muevas o te volveré a dar una descarga, pero de mas intensidad, ¿entendido?_-asentí mientras se marchaba por la puerta, dejándome desnuda en el suelo de la sala, esperando su regreso.

_Continuará..._


End file.
